


Aves（Cloud x Sephroth）

by concentrategranules



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 这就是为污萨菲写的，所以OOC是一定的萨菲是Safer Sephiroth状态，并在这里基本这个状态。可当恶搞看。警告：鸟生蛋





	1. Chapter 1

A.扒开翅膀有……

萨菲罗斯右臂化为的黑色翅膀震颤着，六片白色翅膀的在痉挛。

终于，由克劳德引导的身体的重组停止，萨菲罗斯颤抖的身体渐渐平静下来，断断续续的疼痛的喘息声也终于平缓。

克劳德皱着眉看着眼前躺在床上的七片翅膀的人：“我可不知道你不能完全变回人形了……”此时克劳德眼里的是纠结。

萨菲罗斯微微动了一下，他不想在敌人面前看起来如此无力得能任人宰割，但现在他只能虚弱地看着克劳德。他不太明白在离最终战斗结束才过了一个月后，这个人又把自己从生命之流里捞出来重塑是为什么。

“一个月前你就是这个样子，”克劳德看着眼前的“人”，他的蓝色的眼睛里映着那仿佛散发着圣洁光芒的，正收敛着聚拢在一起的六片白色的翅膀，“似乎无法改变了。”

——他要怎么上这个人？！

克劳德瞳孔里潜伏的欲望，萨菲罗斯清晰地看在眼里，他冷笑了一声。

听见冷笑的克劳德看着萨菲罗斯的喉结，说：“你还算是男的吧？”克劳德伸出左手狠狠按住了那黑色的右翼，并欺身上前压制住了萨菲罗斯。

被按住翅膀的一瞬间，抽痛传了过来，萨菲罗斯忍不住又高声喘息了一下，他感到自己的左胸处也被按上了一只手，那只手正在搓揉自己的胸肌。

会硬，克劳德看着那浅褐色的乳粒在自己右手手指的夹击与轻拍下渐渐变得充血硬挺。但是萨菲罗斯的下半部分已经变成了六片翅膀……

克劳德在萨菲罗斯愤怒的叫声中扒开了那六片翅膀，双手分开了它们，然后用手指在翅膀隐蔽的地方摸索着。

然后他碰到到了一个触感奇怪的位置。在摸到的一瞬间，萨菲罗斯的声调都变了。听得出萨菲罗斯也很茫然、错愕。

克劳德趁着萨菲罗斯僵硬的一瞬间，扒开了翅膀根部的雪白的绒毛。

他看见一个红嫩的入口

“你……真的是无性？”克劳德也变得些微错愕，他把手指在那个红嫩的入口的周围按压着，漂亮的穴口抽搐着，克劳德又食指与中指按压在那个地方的两侧，然后手指分开，让那个黏结的入口分开了来。萨菲罗斯的白色翅膀剧烈战栗着，反射性地想收缩着去遮掩这个地方。

克劳德呆住了，接着一个笑容浮现在了他的脸上，他想他知道了。

——非人类意义上的男性，更非人类意义上的女性。这个地方，更像是鸟类的泄殖腔。

“萨菲罗斯……你可真给我惊喜……”克劳德看着萨菲罗斯含着愤怒的双眼，笑着说。

\---------------------

B.愉悦地享受他

空气中时不时会飘荡起一片或白或黑的羽毛，萨菲罗斯试图抵抗时从翅膀上掉落的羽毛。

暧昧的气流在涌动。

“呃……啊……”嘶哑的低喘声不断地响起。

萨菲罗斯紧锁着眉头，闭着眼睛，咬牙不愿呻吟出来，但依然无法制止自己的喘息的声音的传出，听不出是舒服还是难受。因情欲的高热而渗出的汗水打湿了他的全身，包括七片翅膀也显得湿漉漉的，羽毛还有绒毛粘结成一缕一缕的，看起来就像从水里捞出来似的。

“明明一开始疼得脸都白了。”克劳德说。他一边抓着萨菲罗斯的黑色右翅拉扯着，另一只手则搂住了萨菲罗斯精瘦的腰身，胯部挺动着，狠狠向萨菲罗斯一下一下地进攻。白色的翅膀被迫无法收拢起来，而挣扎中张开的翅膀不断拍打着克劳德的身体，强烈地表达着不愿。

克劳德稍微停了一下，扯着萨菲罗斯身前的两片白翅膀抬上了自己的肩膀，原本拉着黑色右翼的手绕在了萨菲罗斯身后，把这个人抱得更紧

被迫承受强烈抽插的肉穴已被蹂躏到水光潋滟，颜色也红艳得淫糜。

最后，白色翅膀半软地无力垂落着。

“呃——”终于萨菲罗斯喉咙处哽出一声急促的叫声

克劳德把萨菲罗斯摔回了床上，萨菲罗斯哆嗦着收紧了下身的翅膀，纯白色的翅膀暂时遮掩住了下体靡艳的风景。

这副身体让他感到羞耻与愤怒，他之前完全不知道自己的身体竟然会如此……天然地放荡。

是杰诺瓦的副作用吗？还是说，化身为鸟类形态所带来的糟糕的后果。

因为高潮的遗韵，泄殖腔的软肉依然在分泌情欲的蜜汁，混着克劳德射进去的白浊，从那被干到发软的艳丽穴口涌出来。抽搐的穴口让浊液流得断断续续，惹得萨菲罗斯更加难堪。

就在萨菲罗斯想着应该结束了的时候，他忽然看见克劳德的眼神里依然满是欲望。接着萨菲罗斯的上身就被克劳德拉着抱了起来。

还未来得及推开克劳德，萨菲罗斯就感觉到自己下身的翅膀又被从前面分开撩到了两边，坚硬的东西再次闯进了自己的身体。

“你——”忽然的插入让萨菲罗斯惊愕又恼怒地叫出了声。

现在克劳德和萨菲罗斯换了个位置。他躺在了床上，把萨菲罗斯变成了跨坐在自己身上的状态。白色的翅膀被均匀摊开着，不住地颤动着，凌乱的羽毛把一片狼藉的床单扫得更乱。而此刻克劳德的胸口被两片柔软湿润的羽翼压着，触感极为美好，如果忽略它们总是试图抽打他的脸的话。

看着眼前的萨菲罗斯，克劳德好笑地想，就像是穿了羽毛制的半截婚纱，虽然原本蓬松的羽毛已经湿润色气地凌乱不堪。

唔……穿着半截宛如泛着圣光的白羽毛的大裙摆婚纱的男人吗？

不知道这婚纱和当初自己穿的紫裙子相比怎么样。

哪天试试？

\-----------------------------

C.不存在种族差距也没有生殖隔离

萨菲罗斯觉得自己不对劲。

被迫做爱让他感到愤怒，被胁迫的次数越多，他的愤懑感也在不断攀升。即使知道无用的反抗会增加性爱的“趣味”，他也从未停止表达自己的抗议。

但是现在他发现随着时间的推移，他竟然开始有了在做爱过程中想要展示自己的漂亮的羽毛的冲动，而这种冲动已经渐渐变得近乎本能。

糟糕的半人半鸟身的后遗症，该死的求偶行为！

他根本不想屈服于“本能”对着一只公陆行鸟求偶！

又一次，当克劳德出现的时候，萨菲罗斯反射性地舒展起了翅膀。

“羽毛好像漂亮了很多？”克劳德压在萨菲罗斯身上，一边搂着萨菲罗斯的黑色翅膀，抚摸着那上面华美的羽毛，一边俯身吻了下去。

不久以后，他的小腹在抽搐式地微微阵痛，并不是剧痛，但是足够让萨菲罗斯额头冒出了密密的细汗。

很快，就像之前几周那样，微微的抽疼又很快消失了。

意外一定是猝不及防的，萨菲罗斯想着。虽然这句是废话。

萨菲罗斯脸色阴郁地用右翼捂着自己的腹部。他脸色越来越煞白——

这怎么可能……耻辱的感觉蔓延开来，他能感觉到自己的小腹处在聚集某种生命力，它有着杰诺瓦的血脉力量。生殖隔离呢？而且不会是三倍体之类么……该不该留下来？

最后萨菲罗斯决定留下它，他想到他迫切需要重聚的力量。他可以利用这个，来离开克劳德的监禁。不管它们是否健康，都会成为自己重聚的能量。

为了重建城市，萨菲罗斯注意到克劳德已经很多天没有过来了。所以万幸他在这段的时间的严重的反常也不会被克劳德发现。而且，就算是做，他丰厚的羽毛也能掩护自己的小腹。克劳德不会发现的，萨菲罗斯确信。

小生命成长得很快，萨菲罗斯预感到产卵的时间快要到来了。

不。萨菲罗斯挣扎着把床垫等扯到了地上。它……已经……

他怕如果是在床上的话，他抽搐中可能会摔下去，或者会不小心让重聚的力量碎裂。

是的，碎裂。他已经知道自己小腹里是卵而不是胎。

果然是半鸟啊，萨菲罗斯皱着眉却又嗤笑着靠在了床沿上。

小生命已经准备好要出来了。

萨菲罗斯咬紧了牙关，他的小腹阵痛着，他浑身冒起了冷汗，他的泄殖腔分泌着微浊的粘液，他下身的翅膀的根部已经完全浸湿了。

羞耻地想着自己小腹里其实根本不止一个卵而是三个，那些卵争先恐后一般开始往自己的泄殖腔里挤，却谁也挤不过谁。

他奋力把右翼搭在床上扶稳自己，左手分开下体的翅膀，压抑着自己的羞恼将手指插入了那个唯一的产道想扩张它，那穴肉松松软软的，湿润且火热。他在小腹上用力，一阵阵的痛楚让他扶不住床沿，倒了下去，于是他躺在被他拉下的床垫上，床单被他的动作早已经折腾得又皱又乱。

微腥的气味散发在空气中，萨菲罗斯疼出的冷汗与下身分泌的黏液已经将床单污染得一片狼藉，但他现在只能顾及到自己小腹的疼痛，他已经将一颗蛋挤到了泄殖腔的出口。

终于不知道过了多久，萨菲罗斯从痛苦中醒来，他的眼前依然有点一黑一黑的。

他张开黑色的翅膀，小心地护着三颗蛋——活着的、能在生命之流里健康成长的小生命们——他的重聚。他需要趁着克劳德还没回来时候，给蛋里的小生命们灌输一些思想。

清洗完自己也清理了现场的萨菲罗斯微笑着把蛋拢在了白色的羽翼下。

\-----------------------

D.意不意外 惊不惊喜 刺不刺激

当思念体出现的时候，克劳德是很费解的。

虽然萨菲罗斯已经逃走了，但他逃走时那虚弱的样子，让克劳德不明白他究竟从哪里找来力量去制作思念体，而且还是三个。

“看这个男人，”卡达裘说，“他是我们的哥哥。不过呢，遗憾的是，他是叛徒。”

这是克劳德所听到的思念体的一面之词，他知道他们在说假话

与思念体们的一战之后，克劳德救出了孩子们，文森特忽然出现，告诉他星痕是邪恶物质在作祟导致的。

“你说的邪恶物质是？”克劳德忽然问。

“萨菲罗斯因子，杰诺瓦的遗传意念，随你怎么称呼。”文森特说。

遗传……吗？

“卡达裘所找的母亲是？”克劳德想要确认一下，尽管他已经知道了那个并没有用的答案。

“杰诺瓦。用她造出第二个萨菲罗斯也不无可能。”文森特回答。

可那个“女人”不是死的么，死了的无意识的杰诺瓦怎么给卡达裘、洛兹和亚祖下命令？克劳德推测着可能是“她”直接在脑内发出的声音，就像两年前萨菲罗斯在自己脑子里的絮絮叨叨一样。

灵光一闪，克劳德忽然抓住了什么。

他需要证实这个猜测。

不断的追逐与缠打，克劳德知道快了。

终于，当卡达裘抱着杰诺瓦的头颅掉下去的时候，克劳德也跳了下去。

然后……

果然是这样。

萨菲罗斯真是豁得出去，克劳德想，装“母亲”很辛苦吧？思念体的行为虽然在他们自己看来是为了杰诺瓦的认可，然而背后操纵的人，一定是萨菲罗斯。其实看见全人形的萨菲罗斯的时候，克劳德微妙地有一丝怀念，他猜测有可能是因为萨菲罗斯他重新拥有了双腿的缘故。

“你的星痕消失了，不胜惋惜。”萨菲罗斯说。克劳德硬是听出了几丝报复失败的遗憾与迫切想要报复回来的意愿。

“你的目的何在？”于是克劳德顺口就问了一句，并做好备战姿势。

然而他没想到的是，萨菲罗斯竟然就真的开始慢慢解释了。

克劳德略微头疼地默默听着萨菲罗斯的啰嗦——原本挺少言寡语么的人，现在怎么有点吵吵嚷嚷的？

感觉萨菲罗斯怨气挺大的，他希望自己能扛得住。

无论如何先打了再说。

前言不搭后语，话语颠倒错乱——萨菲罗斯给克劳德的感觉非常古怪。

“懒得和你说。”克劳德有点烦躁。

然后他皱眉发现萨菲罗斯打得更暴躁了，冷哼的一声还掺杂着愤恨。

就跟女性产后抑郁似的……等等？产后抑郁？！

即使是冷静如克劳德也没法淡定了。

他想起思念体奇怪的态度，一口一个哥哥地叫着，他们好像也在纠结对自己的莫名的亲密感……怕不是莫名吧？！

“跪地求饶给我看。”萨菲罗斯在高处，对着仰望着的克劳德说。

接着克劳德就看见建筑体崩落，向自己砸过来。

别冲动啊……克劳德继续一边迎战一边想着。

但是很快他的右肩就被萨菲罗斯的正宗刺穿——真疼！

“你最在意的是什么？能让我享受夺走它的喜悦吗？”萨菲罗斯高傲地说着。

这是逼我再次下重手吗？克劳德紧锁眉头，一边跳跃着一边做出起手式。

不，下手轻点，注意分寸。想想他现在附身的是他们的崽子卡达裘，即使卡达裘是思念体！

\---------------------

E.哪有隔夜的……什么来着？

愤懑不已的萨菲罗斯，发现自己又被克劳德捞了出来。他现在依然又是那副七片翅膀的形态。

克劳德用自己坚实的手臂，从背后环绕着脱力的萨菲罗斯，困住他的左臂、右翼以及腰身，而萨菲罗斯则用自己下身胡乱拍打着的白色翅膀表达着自己的不愿。

“怎么不跟我说呢？”克劳德嘴唇贴在萨菲罗斯的右耳边呢喃，“难怪你之前总是拿右翼捂着身体，原来是为了隐藏小腹的不对劲。”

感觉到被自己环抱着的萨菲罗斯一僵，克劳德继续说着：“我想鸟类应该是卵生？”

果然，怀里的萨菲罗斯挣扎得更厉害了。

克劳德再次把萨菲罗斯扔在了床上，撩开了白色翅膀。

狂热的性爱结束以后，克劳德从萨菲罗斯身体里抽出自己的灼热。

萨菲罗斯喘着起，克劳德简直快要把他干死在床上。忽然他倒抽起了冷气——他看见克劳德突然拿出了三颗圆润白魔石，开始往他微微翕张的、艳丽的、被灌满白浊的泄殖腔里塞着。

“你……啊啊……”萨菲罗斯恼怒地看着克劳德，他努力收缩着穴口，但这阻止不了克劳德一颗颗地把魔石从那穴口完全揉入他的身体。

克劳德一手揉弄着湿淋淋的、被塞入了魔石的穴口，一手轻轻按摩着萨菲罗斯的小腹，缓解着萨菲罗斯的不适应。“我选了三颗白魔石，从尤菲那拿来的。她送来的魔石从力量与外表上看都很不错。”克劳德说，“放心，你不会受伤。”

“杰诺瓦的遗传意念应该足够强烈，它应该默认你又要生蛋了”克劳德眼神闪动着快乐的光芒说，“很抱歉他们出生的时候我不在你身边，现在我想重新经历一次。”

他抱起了萨菲罗斯僵硬又颤抖的身体，让他靠在自己怀里：“你生下他们的时候一定很漂亮，我想看一看。”

END

1、

蒂法：“最终决战时明明有过的斗志，却被短短两年的时间冲淡了。我想克劳德又重新点燃了斗志。”

问：为什么会冲淡？

答：因为沉迷萨菲去了【不

2、

AC萨菲重新拥有了双腿

克劳德：真的不会像踩在刀尖上吗？

萨菲罗斯：……

爱丽丝：不不不，小美人鱼是一根鱼尾变两条人腿，萨菲罗斯是两条人腿变六根鱿鱼腿——你该问他翅膀有没有像被超究过一样疼~

萨菲罗斯：愤怒ing


	2. 番外1

0.  
爱丽丝：克劳德，他们叫我妈妈。  
克劳德：可以帮忙先养着吗？他们的“母亲”目前并不适合带孩子。  
爱丽丝：他们刚才出去了。  
克劳德：嗯？  
爱丽丝：现在他们要来找爸爸。  
  
1.  
蒂法清晨准时打开第七天堂的大门的时候，她低头看见了三只白发小豆丁，豆丁们的身高还不到她的腰。  
“你们——！”蒂法满脸愤怒盯着他们看着，手握成了拳，漂亮的红眼睛里都要喷出火来——就算思念体们变小了、看起来很可爱，她也记得克劳德背后挨的枪！  
“我们错了……”亚祖啪嗒啪嗒的眼泪掉得几乎跟他的兄弟洛兹有得一拼。  
“对不起……”洛兹抽噎着，他的眼泪已经淹没了整张脸蛋，比以往哭得更加厉害。  
“蒂法阿姨请放我们进去吧……”抽抽搭搭的卡达裘仰起了小脑袋，湿漉漉的一双莹绿色的大眼睛对着蒂法，满眼都是哀求。  
怒火滔天的蒂法很不客气：“想都别想！”别以为你们哭得很可怜我就会迷糊！哭有什么用！道歉有什么用！蒂法已经做好了战斗准备，她认为这三个家伙又要搞坏事了。  
更欠打的是，居然喊她“阿姨”——要叫“姐姐”！  
  
“我、我们……嗝……是来……找爸爸……”哭到打嗝的洛兹说。  
这又是什么阴谋？蒂法神经开始绷紧，余光瞄着周围的环境，随时准备战斗：“你们爸爸是谁？”在她身后不远处，壮硕的巴雷特正在靠近，她听到他正在上膛，或许已经瞄向了三个思念体小鬼头。  
回答她的是泣不成声的亚祖：“爸爸……是克劳德……呜……”  
空气安静，只剩下三只小思念体继续哭哭啼啼的声音。  
打破哭声的是蹲在扶梯上的尤菲：“……啊？”  
看着眼神认真的哭花了小脸的思念体们，蒂法的表情已经裂了。  
“他啥时候当爸爸了？”巴雷特说。  
  
2.  
独自下楼的克劳德穿着一件普通的休闲白衬衫和黑色西裤，双手也随意地揣在外套兜里，一副懒懒散散样子。如同往常一样时间，他准备吃早饭。三只小家伙扑了过来。  
“爸爸！！”三只白团子冲了过来。  
克劳德向思念体们伸出了右手。  
接着小思念体们忽然就扭成一团，打了起来。  
——“爸爸的手是我的！”“不，我的！”  
  
“……”蒂法、尤菲、巴雷特围观起了一场由“抢爸爸的手”引发的思念体们的闹剧。  
  
随便拉了把椅子坐的面无表情的克劳德看着面前的思念体们，而三只小家伙正乖乖排成一排，深深低着小脑袋准备挨训。他们身边，已经围上了由蒂法、尤菲、巴雷特组成的“观光团”，想来一会儿大家都起来了以后，阵容会扩大的。  
“爸爸……”这是鼓起勇气的卡达裘。  
“嗯，然后呢？有什么想跟我说的话么？”克劳德准备吃早餐。  
  
克劳德一边看着儿子们小小的后脑勺，一边又咬了口面包。  
“……”思念体们乖乖闭嘴，闷不吭声。爸爸好可怕。  
“那我有一个问题，”金色头发的年轻爸爸温柔笑着，“你们的爸爸和你们的妈妈，要二选一的话，你们选择谁？”  
此刻围观团到齐了。  
  
3.  
蒂法满脸的惊恐：“你真的是……”她瞪着埋在克劳德怀里的三只小鬼头。  
依然坐在椅子上的克劳德搂着小思念体们说：“我也是才知道。”  
比蒂法起得更早的、出门散心一圈后回来的文森特依然保持着淡定的表情，虽然准备下楼的赤红十三敏锐地发现文森特的脸是僵硬的。  
玛琳好奇地看着思念体们：“他们看起来好像没我大啊……”巴雷特立刻接嘴：“这不废话嘛，我们认识的时候，克劳德还是单——”突然巴雷特反应过来了，“那，孩子他们妈是谁？”  
  
4.  
尤菲再次看见了七片翅膀的萨菲罗斯，非常华美的羽毛让她怦然心动。即使非常讨厌他，讨厌作为将军的他也讨厌作为星球之敌的他，但是那翅膀是真的漂亮。两年前的时候她都没注意观察过他有多好看——虽然好看也没用，她讨厌他这个人。  
但是接下来尤菲的表情从喜欢变成了扭曲——笑得扭曲。  
  
在二楼的走廊上，萨菲罗斯微微漂浮于空中，他正在追打克劳德。  
尤菲想，那是天上的飞鸟和地上跑的陆行鸟。别人是用脚踹人，萨菲罗斯是甩翅膀拍克劳德。不仅甩起右翼，连六片白翅膀也在时不时伸出一片来追打。  
忽然克劳德躺倒在地，萨菲罗斯用四片白翅膀踩在地上，两片白翅膀踩在克劳德胸口。萨菲罗斯弯下腰，绿莹莹的眼睛满是愤懑地看着克劳德。  
然后克劳德手顺势伸进了白翅膀里。  
  
光天化日之下啊克劳德！  
尤菲默默溜走。  
  
END


	3. 番外2 Golden Fenrir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个比正文更OOC的脑洞  
> 克劳德狼化注意

1.gentle

萨菲罗斯感觉有什么仿佛在舔舐他的锁骨。湿润的、仿佛带着微小的刺。

然后舔舐停止了，微微的呼吸打在他的脸上，然后他感觉那呼吸冲着他的脖子，尖锐的东西擦刮着他脖子两侧的皮肤。

这究竟是什么？萨菲罗斯不耐烦睁开眼。

“呃！”惊呼传出了喉咙，萨菲罗斯的喉结上下滚动了一下，然后那湿润的、带着微感的东西滑在了喉结上。

蓝色的天空的光线透过树间透过，落下斑驳的光点，萨菲罗斯看清眼前和自己紧贴的是一只金色的狼。

金色的狼正在舔舐萨菲罗斯的脖子，它正歪着头咬着他的脖子，如果刚才它想咬下来……那他……

不对！萨菲罗斯沉着脸看着这匹金色的狼。

它的狼毫放荡不羁地乱糟糟地直立着，看起来就算是好好打理也无济于事一般，翘得就像野生的陆行鸟——被雷打得炸毛的金狼么？

金狼感觉到了萨菲罗斯的不专心，开始增加咬合力度。尖锐的牙齿就快要刺穿皮肤的时候，萨菲罗斯恼了：“克劳德！”

金狼俯视着萨菲罗斯。

“把你的爪子挪开！”萨菲罗斯继续怒视。

2、slow

金狼左前爪按着萨菲罗斯的右侧翅膀，然后它低头，粗糙的舌头舔上了身下人白皙的胸口，淡褐色的乳尖被舌头狠狠刮过。

萨菲罗斯倒抽了口气。即使男性这里一般情况下敏感度远远不如女性，到底是娇嫩的地方，在舌苔的折磨下立刻肿了起来。

左右的乳尖轮番被舌苔爱抚过，舌苔的微微倒刺让它们红肿得厉害。尴尬的是，带来的不仅仅是疼，在小小的刺痛中，它们挺立着，变得坚硬，并期待着更多的刮擦。

我恨这习惯性的条件反射。萨菲罗斯一边不甘一边喘息。

但是他依然只能喘息，胸口不断地起伏。

好像过了一会，又好像不是，萨菲罗斯分不出时间，此时金狼似乎是玩够了他的胸口，舌尖在他胸口中间竖着来回舔了几下以后，就后退了一下。而之前撑着地面的右前爪按上了萨菲罗斯的胸口。

被金狼的狼爪按着胸口，乳尖被锋利的爪子尖端压着，如果萨菲罗斯在卖力挣扎的话，乳粒可能会被划破，胸口怕也是会被划伤，而现在萨菲罗斯的恢复力……萨菲罗斯微红着眼眶，他知道克劳德是故意的。

3.fast

狼下面的坚硬正在萨菲罗斯下身的白翅膀上蹭着，小小拍打着白翅膀，又顶了顶，要萨菲罗斯主动分开它们迎接进入。

“滚！”萨菲罗斯狠狠地盯着金狼的蓝眼睛，趁其不意萨菲罗斯忽然抬起白翅膀——

然后白翅膀就被猛地被左前爪按住了，因为刚才的惯性另外的白翅膀也从聚拢变得松散，金狼原先按着萨菲罗斯胸口的右前爪轻而易举地抬起了最上面另一片片翅膀又撂到一边重重按住，爪子还把翅膀爪出了几条小伤口。

萨菲罗斯忍不住黑翅膀打上了金狼的脸，然而也依然阻止不了金狼喉咙里发出的愉快的咕噜声，金狼写满快乐的蓝色眼睛里明晃晃地传达着“你居然会撩阴翅”。还没等萨菲罗斯继续说话，狼舌的舌尖触碰到了之前白翅膀死死捂住的位置。

暗红色的穴口瞬间就被刮得充血。

“嗯嗯……”几片翅膀上的羽毛非常明显地颤抖了。

萨菲罗斯并不想放弃抵抗，他的左手抓着地面，但是那处似乎非常欢喜粗糙舌头的进入，然后舌苔被舌苔折磨得不断瑟缩，又因瑟缩而被舌头研磨得更疼、也更欢愉。

——杰诺瓦的本能，已经不在乎对方到底是不是人形了吗？！

不知过了多久，金狼停下了舔舐。

白翅膀瘫软着，微微地抖动，穴口分泌的黏液早就打湿了翅膀的内侧。

舔舐已经停止了，爪子也挪开，萨菲罗斯得以回拢自己的翅膀，半闭着眼睛侧过头软着身子在地上休息。但是那处黏液实在是太多了，湿漉漉地非常难受，所以萨菲罗斯并没有完全紧闭。

不，有问题！萨菲罗斯忽然想起，克劳德怎么可能仅仅止于如此？

萨菲罗斯再次睁开眼睛，他看到了金狼的头，还有……

4．hard

金狼的下身对准着刚才已经被玩得红肿的地方。现在只是外面和靠近里面的一小节比较肿，而接下来，金狼会让这处变得更加肿痛。

狼茎的进入让萨菲罗斯不断地用翅膀扑腾着。

腿部被翅膀拍打的感觉并不好受，萨菲罗斯

金狼的个头并不大，甚至它的下身也没有什么大小变化，可是……

狼形的克劳德！萨菲罗斯依然想缓缓。

矫健的前爪又按在了萨菲罗斯身侧，但是即使是狼，也感觉比萨菲罗斯身形大不了多少。或许没了金毛，依然身量比自己要小……真心塞。

萨菲罗斯并不是不想抵抗，但是仿佛金狼总是能猜到他想做什么，抵抗总是无效。最后白色的翅膀已经被完全挤开，就像是欲迎还拒一般撑在金狼的小腹与矫健的后腿上。

这个姿势……

然后他被狠狠地进入。

该死的！——不，萨菲罗斯想，我可不会说出这样低俗的词句。

不过凶狠进出的狼茎让他总想叫骂出声。

但是这也没用，就算萨菲罗斯能突破粗俗的底线，他也什么都说不出来了，他低沉而好听的声音回荡在林间。

萨菲罗斯左小臂搂上了金黄的狼头，力度大得像是要勒断金狼的脖子。

而这力度越大，那处也被进出得越用力。

狼的阳根的头部忽然胀大，把本来就被做得很惨的泄殖腔撑得更狠，抽插也变得不顺畅，萨菲罗斯几乎是在地上被紧紧研磨着。

金狼也注意到了这个，它的头不断地拱着萨菲罗斯的脖子。

但是萨菲罗斯忽然就感到了恐惧，他忽然想起，狼在高潮的时候，那处……

会成结。

萨菲罗斯脸青了。

5.cum

挣扎中萨菲罗斯醒了过来，他错愕不堪地发现自己正跨坐在克劳德身上，拼命地夹着体内插着的克劳德的坚硬。

等等！

萨菲罗斯脸色忽红忽白，他感觉到了体内有硬硬的东西。

“你今天很火辣，”克劳德云淡风轻地说，“一大早就往我身上缠。”然后他忽然向上不断的挺动，萨菲罗斯喘息更重了。

“你……呃呃……到底往我身体里……放了……啊……什……嗯……”加快的速度撞得他几乎说不完整句。

“这不重要，”克劳德说着，一边顶着萨菲罗斯体内的魔石，“昨晚做得太狠了，你一大早迷迷糊糊就往我身上缠，我觉得你需要治疗。”

白魔石，疗♂伤效果非常棒。

萨菲罗斯又红了眼圈——气的。

然后他陷入高潮，在高潮中昏了过去。

看着晕过去的萨菲罗斯，克劳德一手揽起他向浴室走去。

“刚才的梦挺好的，对吧？”他对着不省人事的萨菲罗斯说着，蓝眼睛里闪烁着一圈明亮的荧绿。

END


End file.
